An organic EL display device is known as one of display devices provided with a self-light emitting element in a pixel circuit.
A common electrode, a pixel electrode and a light emitting element including an organic layer sandwiched therebetween are disposed in each pixel of the organic EL display device. Holes and electrons respectively injected from the pixel electrode and the common electrode are recombined in the organic layer, so that light is emitted.
In addition to the light emitting element, circuit components such as plural switching elements and elements constituting capacitance portions are disposed in the pixel circuit of the organic EL display device.
JP 2009-175389 A discloses to provide a structure which can prevent harmful effects caused by overlap between a scanning line to supply a signal to each pixel circuit of a pixel array part and an auxiliary wiring in an outer periphery of the pixel array part.
Improvement in fineness of pixels is required in the display device as stated above.
However, when the size of the pixel is reduced, the arrangement and structure of the circuit components are limited.
Embodiments of the invention are made in view of the above problems, and one of the objects is to provide a display device including a circuit component of a structure which can contribute to the improvement in fineness.